Yzak's Hair Secrets
by Cookie-Crumble
Summary: Oneshot: Look what happens when Miriallia eats lots of ice cream, when Shiho and Yzak are out on a shopping trip and when Dearka has a mission...to find out...Yzak's....R&R plz!Update:Vote For Next Story!
1. Chapter 1

Yzak's Hair Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. (I wish) I am extremely poor so please don't sue me...

This is a One-Shot. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so this fic might be the equivalent to a pile of poo.

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yzak's Hair Secrets  
It was just another day in Orb. Shiho, Miriallia, Yzak and Dearka all lived in the same Victorian mansion. After all the wars ended, the four friends got together and bought the mansion. It was roomy, but cozy. Miriallia and Dearka were engaged. So were Yzak and Shiho. Shiho dragged Yzak out to go shopping. and Dearka was walking around, thinking deeply.

"_Why is Yzak's hair so smooth and straight? It's so beautiful...his hair is my idol! What's Yzak's secret?_"Dearka thought, with starry eyes.

"That's it!" Dearka exclaimed.

"What's it?" Miriallia asked from behind him.

"N..N. Nothing, Mir. Don't worry about it darling." Dearka answered, a tad bit surprised.

Miriallia playfully slapped him on the head.

"You perv.Don't get into any trouble, okay?" Miriallia said.

"Okay." Dearka answered, impatiently.

"_That was close...I don't want Mir to know about this. She'll laugh at me for sure! Yzak must use special hair products to keep his hair so wonderful. The hair products must be in his room. I'll just sneak in. It's as easy as pie!_" Dearka thought with an evil smile on his face.

Dearka went into his room and changed. He came out of his room dressed in a black beanie, a black sweater, and a pair of black pants.

"I always wanted to wear this robber outfit." Dearka thought.

While Dearka was changing, Miriallia was in the kitchen, eating lots and lots of vanilla ice cream with whipped cream and a huge amount of chocolate syrup. After he changed, Dearka tiptoed in the hallways of the mansion, trying to get to Yzak's room quickly and without Miriallia or Yzak finding out. (A/N: Mission Impossible plays in the background) Dearka was so concentrated, he didn't notice Miriallia sneaking up behind him. Dearka felt that someone was following him so he stopped and looked from left tonight.

"Boo!" Miriallia whispered, right into Dearka's ear.

"Ahh!" Dearka screamed, in a high, screechy voice.

"Ha! Gotcha! Dearka honey, what are you doing?" Miriallia asked.

"Eh...nothing, darling?" Dearka answered unsurely.

"Well then, honey come with me! La la la!" Miriallia sang happily, as she dragged Dearka to the kitchen.

"_No...! I must know Yzak's secret! Hm...Miriallia is acting strange today. She always slaps me on the head and calls me a pervert when I call her darling. Also, she never calls me honey..._" Dearka thought, as he was being dragged.

When they got to the kitchen, Dearka's eyes widened. There were empty ice cream cartons littered all over the floor. There was an empty bottle of chocolate syrup on the floor as well. Then, Miriallia slowly made her way to Dearka, holding a whipped cream can.

"I'm gonna make a Dearka sundae! La la la!" Miriallia sang,with a big smile on her face.

Then, she took Dearka's beanie off of his head. Dearka could only watch in horror as Miriallia squeezed a ton of whipped cream onto his head. She stopped when Dearka's head looked like the top of an ice cream sundae.

"What sundae is complete without a cherry on top?" Miriallia sang happily, as she got a cherry from the bowl on the counter.

Miriallia took the cherry and placed it right on top of the whipped cream on Dearka's head. Dearka didn't move at all because he was so shocked.

"_Miriallia singing? And all these empty ice cream cartons! Mir must have eaten lots of ice cream! That's she's so bizarre and hyper! And my hair! Smothered in whipped cream. Ugh, it's going to take forever to wash it out..."_, Dearka thought. "_But I must admit, she's quite intriguing when she's hyper_."

"Oh, Dearka! You look so good, I almost want to eat you!" Miriallia commented sweetly.

"Mir dear, I'm going to take a shower, okay?"Dearka said.

"Okay, don't be long! I want to play a game with you!" Miriallia said, playfully.

Dearka grabbed a towel and went into his room to get some clothes. He went into his bathroom to take the shower. While he was taking a shower, he was thinking. (A/N: I know, he thinks A LOT in this story. Bear with me)

"_Wow, Mir is getting crazier and crazier. So maybe it won't be so easy to find out Yzak's hair secrets. Hmm...Mir wants to play a game...I wonder..._" Dearka thought.

While Dearka was thinking perverted thoughts, Miriallia was taking a big cardboard box and a chair to Dearka's room. She placed them both onto the floor. Dearka came out of the shower and saw the huge box.

"I wonder what's in that box..."Dearka wondered, curiously.

Miriallia dumped the contents of the box onto the table. Dearka saw that the box was filled with...MAKE-UP!

"_Oh my gosh. What is Mir going to do with that make-up? I hope it doesn't involve me..._" Dearka thought a bit scared of what might happen.

Before Dearka can move, Miriallia pushed him onto the chair and strapped him onto the chair with a buckle.

"Mua Ha Ha!" Miriallia cackled evilly.

Miriallia lifted the lipstick and blush. She started to work wonders on Dearka's face. She used lots of eye shadow and mascara as well. When Miriallia was finished, Dearka truly looked like a girl.

"Now all you need is a wig!" Miriallia declared.

Dearka sat there, trembling with fear as Miriallia put a bright pink wig onto his head.

"Looking good girlfriend!" Miriallia commented, like a cowgirl.

Dearka was speechless. He knew Miriallia was hyper but he didn't expect this kind of situation.

"She put make-up on me? Make-up! My male ego is bruised...but I must find out Yzak's secret before he comes back!" Dearka thought, a little ticked off.

"I'm tired..." Miriallia said as she fell onto Dearka's couch.

Dearka, after much difficulty, got himself unbuckled from the chair. He draped a blanket over Miriallia.

"_Good. All her hyperness has worn her out. Now I can achieve my goal!_" Dearka thought,happily.

Dearka gave up tip-toeing and just ran to Yzak's room. He had never actually been in Yzak's room before. It was very neat and tidy. Dearka spotted a closet. He opened the closet door and saw that it was filled with loads of shoes.

"_Okay...a lot of shoes, but no hair products. If I were a hair product, where would I be?_" Dearka wondered.

Then, he spotted a drawer. He opened it, it was filled with shampoos that read:"COW MANURE HAIR CARE SHAMPOO MAKES YOUR HAIR BEAUTIFUL CAUTION: DON'T INHALE TOO MUCH OR YOU WILL FAINT FROM THE UNBEARABLE STINK."

Dearka opened the shampoo bottle and catched a whiff of the scent. The stink was horrible. It was like rotten fruit, rotten meat, all mixed together with manure. Dearka instantly fainted from the unbearable stink.

About a hour later, Yzak and Shiho returned from their shopping trip with many, many shopping bags.Fortunately, Yzak held all of them. Miriallia awoke from her nap and wasn't hyper anymore. She went to the garage to greet Shiho and Yzak.

"Welcome back!" Miriallia shouted.

"Hey Mir! Where's Dearka? He usually greets us." Shiho asked.

"Yeah. Where's that idiot?" Yzak asked, drowning in many shopping bags.

"Hmm...I don't remember. Let's look for him!" Miriallia declared.

The three friends went into the mansion. Yzak dropped all of the shopping bags onto the floor. They searched in many rooms until they came to Yzak's room. They were shocked at what they saw. Dearka was lying on Yzak's carpet with a bottle of shampoo clutched in his hands. His face was extremely feminine. He had ruby red lipstick, hot pink blush, pale white make-up, heavy eyeshadow and mascara, and to top it all off, a hot pink wig.

Yzak, Shiho and Miriallia had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

"I have got to get a photo of this!" Miriallia said, as she went to get her camera.

"Is that the cow manure shampoo we made for Athrun for April Fools?" Shiho asked Yzak.

"Wow it is! Ha Ha! Dearka probably smelled it, that dumb fool." Yzak answered.

Miriallia returned with her camera. She took many shots of Dearka. When Dearka woke up he saw a mirror at his face. He stared at his reflection with horror. He quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom.

Dearka never found out Yzak's hair secrets nor did he get the embarrassing photos back from Miriallia. He was teased by Yzak, Shiho and Miriallia for a long time.

I guess we will never know Yzak's secret to his awesome hair.

THE END


	2. Vote for Next Story

Author's Note: I want to know which story you guys want me to work on:

**1. Sorrowful Rain-Naruto**

Naruto is devastated after losing to a new shinobi and runs away to a faraway mountain to train. He finds out he can talk to Hinata every time it rains! One day, Hinata is kidnapped...while she was talking to Naruto...HxN, SxS+ other couples

**2.A Cat's Love-Cat returns**

1 year after the movie, Haru gets a very rare disease that will kill her in 3 months! And the only way to cure it? A cat's love of course! BaronxHaru

**3.A Divine Touch On The Heart-Tsubasa Chronicle**

The story of how a rejected "demon" met a divine princess, the story of how Tomoyo and Kurogane met. How he saved her from dangerous situations and how she opened up his heart. TxK

(review and put either a 1 a 2 or a 3 in your review.)


End file.
